Hardcore Leveling Warrior/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Background Early Life When he was younger, Ethan was involved in a car accident that killed both his parents. He was then put into an orphanage. Ethan was constantly bullied at school and mocked by other students for being an orphan. He eventually dropped out of school because life was too hard for him. He got a job working at the till of convenience store and started to earn a little money, which he eventually lost at a casino.Episode 49 Falling into Debt He spent his early 20s on gambling and got himself into a debt of $40,000,Episode 4 which put him at odds with Mr. Kim, who constantly had him beaten up and promised to throw him off a building if he did not pay back his debt. At some point when walking on the street, picked up a phone on the street that contained Lucid Adventure and gave it a shot. Three years before the start of the series, President Kim's goons were about to throw Ethan off a building when President Kim gave Ethan the option of working for him in his 'workshop' in Lucid Adventure in order to repay his debt. Ethan then signed a contract promising to pay his debt of $40,000 plus interest. Lucid Adventure 'The Bet' As a rookie gambler, Hardcore Leveling Warrior discovered the tremendous potential of 'The Bet' from his gambler skill tree.Episode 94 Newbie Leveling Warrior Having been starved by Chairman Kim for not being able to pay up on his debt, Ethan Gong logged into Lucid Adventure as a then level 12 Hardcore Leveling Warrior, spawning in the Northern Kingdom. He is relieved to finally get some fresh air and proceeds to eat some food, remarking on it's realism. He spotted a Mama Queen Rabbit and got excited at the prospect of it dropping rare items.AE 4 Suddenly, Lightning Sword came out of nowhere, claiming he called dibs on the named monster, boasting that he would show Hardcore Leveling Warrior "what a real hunting looks like". Lighting Sword is then immediately killed when he is stomped on by the Mama Queen Rabbit, dropping the Random Sword which Hardcore Leveling Warrior equips. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then proceeds to attack Mama Queen Rabbit and escapes her stump when Lucky Man is activated, tripping on a rock. He then kills her babies. As Mama Queen charges at him in rage, she is trapped by a Magic Trap set by Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He then stabs her with his steel sword, but Mama Queen breaks it into pieces with her teeth and breaks the trap. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then used the Depressed Cat Sword drawn from the Random Sword, tricking her into thinking her babies were still alive. He then kills her while she is mentally vulnerable. He gleefully goes through the reward chest, believing that he could fill up his monthly quota owed to Chairman Kim from the Mama Rabbit. Zara Guild Two years ago in the early days of Lucid Adventure, the #88 ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior had a fight with the #3 ranker, Master Swordsman, near Cobalt Castle and lost. Master Swordsman wanted him to join the Zara Guild but did not want to force him to do so, so opted for a gold coin as a reward. Hardcore Leveling Warrior went towards the North Gate of Cobalt Castle to join the Zara Guild and met for the very first time.Episode 52 After joining the Zara Guild, he proceeded to lose to Swordsman 113 times with no wins.Episode 53 At some point the Zara Guild base was attacked by an undead army and Hardcore Leveling Warrior went back and helped defeat them. During a raid by the Zara Guild on the Tete Guild, Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeated the Tete Guild Master Radish Kimchi, who proceeded to use Nightmarization but was cut down by Master Swordsman. During a raid on Cobalt Castle where he defeated a Cobalt Golem, he was then infected with Nightmarization for the first time when Giga and Sad Smile set up the Zara Guild. Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Master Swordsman could not get to Armes in time to prevent her being captured by Giga. They were told by Constant that Nightmare captured Armes, which made them spend the next few months fighting Nightmare too look for her. The Very First War During this time, the Zara Guild broke up and Hardcore Leveling Warrior went his own.Episode 56 Before he left, he defeated Master Swordsman and took his Moonlight Slash skill using his Bet skill. One year before the start of the series, the #3 ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior saved Sora during The Very First War and told her to become stronger.Episode 3 Around the same time he suppressed the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideizeu single handedly.Episode 43 At some point before he became the #1 Ranker, Hardcore Leveling Warrior acquired The Memory of Cintamani. He defeated Heart Heater and got the keys to The Cave of Atonement.Episode 22 All-Stat At some point HCLW finally become the only All-Stat player in the game and became the #1 Ranked Player. He borrowed money from Heart Heater to acquire The Golden Armor set. Just after becoming #1, he hunted a field boss in Yopi Land's territory without getting permission from Yopi Land. Yopi said he would let it slide if HCLW joined his guild. HCLW gave him 'the finger' and told him he could do whatever he wanted as it's a game.Episode 148 Season 1 The Reset Arc Ethan Gong is in an apartment located at the top floor of Miso Tower feeling smug and getting excited about the fact that he is the only player on the whole server with The Golden Armor, which he paid for with money borrowed from Heart Heater.Episode 1 He is then interrupted by a message from Heart Heater on his mobile phone urging him to pay his debt. Ethan logs into the Western Kingdom of Lucid Adventure as 'Hardcore Leveling Warrior' and encounters a crowd of people that hold various grudges against him but are powerless to do anything, as he is the number one ranked player in the game, he prances around saying they are all jealous of his armour. A newbie called Choco Pork Stew naively begs Hardcore Leveling Warrior for 10 Gold, Hardcore Leveling Warrior pretends to give him a bag of 1,000 Gold before using the bag to PK the unfortunate noob. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then successfully bribes the Guard NPC that was about to arrest him for the PK before sneaking away to the dismay of the onlooking crowd. Hardcore Leveling Warrior heads to Quest House to obtain a quest from Heart Heater to pay back the money he owes. Heart Heater gives him and SS-Level quest and gives him a contract whilst urging him to pay back all the money he owes, but it doesn't even phase Hardcore Leveling Warrior and he asks for the quests and signs the contract without reading the terms. Hardcore Leveling Warrior heads to the Cobalt Castle Trade Route and swiftly defeats the Imugi. He is then attacked by a group of people who use a 20 chain magic skill on him. Hardcore Leveling Warrior is unharmed and wipes out the group's frontline with Hell Fire and then finishes of the rest of them with One Sword Skill - Moonlight Slash. The quest is not completed as the Imugi is resurrected as a Zombie Dragon. As Hardcore Leveling Warrior is about to engage it, Choco Pork Stew emerges from underneath the dead bodies and attempts a surprise attack. Hardcore Leveling Warrior notices him and says his attack "won't work". To his surprise, his palm is pierced by the dagger and a red lightning effect is created which leaves him paralyzed. Choco Pork Stew then transforms into a mysterious woman who then proceeds to severely beat the paralyzed Hardcore Leveling Warrior and disarms him of all his items. She then departs and the resurrected Zombie Dragon bites off Hardcore Leveling Warrior's head, killing him. Hardcore Leveling He was then found by Heart Heater and Rim and was picked up by Rim before being saved by Sora. General Guan Yu tried attacking him but missed and then proceeded to engage the weakened Hardcore Leveling Warrior in combat before being saved by Heart Heater and escaping in the mouth of Grabert. Grabert drops the party off at a Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Hardcore Leveling Warrior, along with Sora is introduced to Dark. Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him level up and Hardcore Leveling Warrior agrees to help him for $3 million. Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns to Yopi Land with Sora and Dark to get items for their Dungeon Quest. Dark, unconvinced of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's fighting prowess, asks him to prove it by fighting Scallion Head. Even at Level 1, Hardcore Leveling agrees. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manages to goad Scallion Head into a Formal PK. Scallion Head beats Hardcore Leveling Warrior and heals him repeatedly in order to prolong his suffering and as he's about to finish him off, he is stabbed with the 100th strike of the Paralyzing Dagger and defeated. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then gets his stats as a reward.Episode 5Episode 6 Black Magic Dungeon Leaf Dungeon Personal Attribute Preliminary Round Subjugation Round The Hohoians Undead in Cobalt Castle Siege Round Arc Pooh Upooh Recovery Dark's Birthday PvP Round Preparation PvP Round Quarter Finals Trial of the Dragons PvP Round Semi Finals Escape From Seoul PvP Round Final Ragnarök Exodus Season 2 References Category:Character Subpages